


The Evil Within

by DiadEm77 (banana77)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sort Of, a little dirty but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana77/pseuds/DiadEm77
Summary: I got the idea for this fic at midnight and it was so funny to me I spent the next hour writing it. I thought there should be more Kaladin/Shallan in this world and sadly it has to be an au where Kal turns evil but is smokin hot and Shallan can't resist him. Don't ask me what happened to Adolin idk ok. Beware of my carefree use of commas. It kind of reads as a reader x Kaladin fic and thats fine too.
Relationships: Kaladin Stormblessed/Shallan Davar, Kaladin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Evil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the margins of my notebook was "this fic is supposed to walk the line between ridiculous and amazing" and I think it showsXD

In the chaos and smoke of the terrible battle, you see him. Striding slowly through the dead bodies and vibrant pools of blood as if in slow motion. Your eyes traveled from the ground up, his bare feet dashed with blood, trailing through painspren and bloodspren, the tattered ends of his old military trousers subtly showing off the defined muscle underneath, pushing through the thread-bare fabric. On his chest he wore nothing but the remnants of a faded, blue, Bridge 4 coat, unbuttoned so that the tattered ends could fly free like a dark flag and the sleeves ripped off to show his strong, grime covered arms.   
A single bead of sweat makes its way through the ash on his thick, lean muscles leaving a clean streak on his tan skin. His form is wrapped with the red glow coming off of Syl and he swings her like a pendulum in a lazy figure-eight. Red stormlight revels off of him like slow flames and pours from his eyes. Kaladin slowly saunters towards you with slow and strong steps, no regard for morals anymore. This Kaladin didn't care if you had a betrothed. And its clear you want him too. Your own ripped clothes wave slowly in a hot, glazed breeze, your safe hand free of its restrictive sleeve and fondling a strip of your ruined clothing as you look at his heavy-set brow and the tips of his hair drifting languidly. Stormlight swirls off you too, frequently covering your vision as your breath gets quicker. Your bare feet curl into the freshly-tilled dirt of hundreds of boots. Your breath catches as he cocks an eyebrow over one of his steaming red eyes and a life-ending smirk.   
He's rather close now. His muscles curl as he raises his arm and pushes Syl into the ground. Your eyes trace his arm as his muscles unclench, following his hard lines until you get to his eyes. And oh...those eyes... looking into your own, twisted, brutal, passionate, hungry. His hot breath shining with particles of red stormlight cloud your vision and pushing through it was his sharp nose, glistening. Then his lips, a smudge of blood reddening his top lip in the shape of a cut, but it wasn't his blood. Then his eyes, the pupils barely seen in the haze of pure power lighting them up. Shadows danced on his eyebrows from the flickering fire coming from his brooding gaze that has been tracing your every line as well.   
Once your eyes locked, touching seemed inevitable. You use the pad of your thumb to brush the blood off his lip as lightly as possible. You hear a sharp intake of breath when you contact him. You wipe the blood on his chest. You meet his eyes for a split-second, before his lips crash into yours and it all felt like a dream. All of a sudden you were pushing and shoving, a battle between your lips more intense than the long-forgotten battle outside. All of your yearning being said in a flick of your tongues.  
The old looks, the tense connection had all lead up to now and Kaladin being unleashed meant no inhibitions, both of you reaching in and out of each other's ripped clothing.   
A brief moment of lightness and you were falling. Up, down, left, right. Direction didn't exist. Until the rushing sounds of the wind told you up did indeed matter because Kaladin had lashed you to the sky. The battle faded and it was just you, him, and the dozens of windspren swirling around your entwined bodies. He smiled against your lips and you couldn't help but but smile back. Strange. He was happier now than when he was on the right side. Maybe the difference was freedom. Maybe the difference was you. Maybe one thing led to another and now you were living through every once-intrusive dirty dream thousands of feet above the earth and your head felt like it was in the clouds.


End file.
